This invention concerns an apparatus for heating, circulating, humidifying, filtering and cleaning the air in rooms. The apparatus has a motor-driven fan and, where desired, heating elements, a filter, and water containers in the airstream of the fan.
Previous air-heating blowers drive a relatively narrow stream of air over heating coils at great speed, whereby hot air is blown into a room in a controlled stream.